Project Zero
by Summer Spring Fall Winter
Summary: Nova Form. The ultimate in war and death. A double-edged sword that every Pandora has. With humanity losing against the enemy, they seek for the last answer. One which would decide fate. Decide life or death.
1. Fate

Prologue

* * *

><p><em>"He who fights monsters, should see to it that he himself does not become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you." Friedrich Neitzsche<em>, _Beyond Good and Evil_

* * *

><p>A pair of hands snapped off crisp salutes as a figure approached the lock and shackles that fate had decided so long ago. Fate had decided that it was to be sealed away forever. Never to be used by the world for if they unleashed it, it would be a far greater threat than the very enemy they were fighting. Failing to recruit enough replacements for their only weapons, much less train them in time, day by day was loss after loss. Military weapons development was slow and set back with failure after failure, only a select grade of gear and weapons having the capability. The other experiment for mass conscription fared just as bad, the media and public backlash having shut it down forever. Humanity was losing against their enemies and fate had ultimately determined that humanity should fall.<p>

A key unlocked a series of gears and switches, the final barrier opened to the end of the line.

God died right then and there.

* * *

><p>White locks drifted from hazy violet to the stone face standing over her. The name had been a curse to her, always treated as a hero and an object to be experimented on at the same time. They had treated her with kind words and saccharine smiles, then brutally subjecting her body and mind under intense experimentation and regimen. Hazed emptied violet gazed away from the stoned visage to sore raw wrists, scarred from years of experiments and iron shackles. The tattered medical robe she always wore only served to make her pitiful and sickly in front of the ranked brass before her, despite the fact her body was significantly different from normal human carbon. Yet they had always treated her like an "equal".<p>

"Please General, call me "Prrhyus"."

The man in dark blues gave a wry smile, noting her words.

"Epirus, huh?"

The girl gave a curt nod.

The male stared critically for unknown moments, as if studying her beyond a deceased shell. Aged eyes took in the masterpiece of humanity, what had been finally created after all the painful and sad years.

Nietzsche would be proud.

"Yonezawa."

Her hazed violet eye pupils constricted at the mention of the name, heavy joints tightened at the hem of the tatters she wore. It was obvious the ranked military man had struck a nerve. Just how did this man know? She assumed only the top scientists responsible for her "care" had access to her files. And even then, they never called her by that name.

Calloused hands slid a folder toward to her. In stamped red ink, letterboxed format, read "Top Secret". Clipped to the edge of the folder was a photo of a smiling young woman in her mid-twenties, light violet hair and eyes. Her face displayed all the grace of a normal healthy human being, untouched by drugs and knives. Moreso, her eyes had a calm serene warmth to them, the gaze in that simple photo able to soothe any tortured soul.

The woman right now was a feral abomination, twisted and molded into a weapon of mass destruction. Destroyer of worlds. A far cry from the woman in the simple homely photo. More animal than human now. And yet...

Yonezawa's haze clouded her vision with distortion, as an ancient ache from past days threatened to overtake her calm. A pulse pounded faster as lifeblood geared into overdrive, supplying a corrupt core with alert and edge. Sickened muscles pulled taut and crystalline bone began to vibrate violently. Soft curves, once reserved and graceful, now shrunk back in vulnerability. Even the normal feral glare had died down to a timid unwelcoming glance.

For a moment...

"You're..." she began.

The General's own blue eyes softened to the woman in front of him, the kindred gaze a far cry from military operating procedure. Even in her sudden semi-panicked state, the woman could see a hint of exhaustion in the general's own eyes...and...

Guilt?

"Time is short, Yonezawa." he explained warmly. "Please, do calm down."

Taking in a sharp breath to compose herself, the woman did as told, her being sufficiently returned to normal levels after a moment. Her body once again stood straight as before, hand clasped together in her lap. Hazy soft violet blinked back to a cold unreadable feral stare, with predatory intent. But fidgeting and tightening fingers on the hem of her robe told it all.

"You remember 1961, don't you?"

A nod. Open cracked lips replied a simple, "I do."

Heavy joints flipped and lit an open flame, burning the flat tip of dried leaves and paper. A deep inhale, a toxic lungful, and then a sigh of stressed relief. Wisps hung in the sterile air, trapped and stagnant without air flow into the room.

"Now 2066. A century it's been ever since then. And yet..."

The General stared sharply into the woman's feral eyes, noting on how wild and untamed they now were compared to the normale of any other human being on this little planet. A deep silence hung between the two, hatred and animosity forgotten if only for a moment. Two shadows cast blackness cross the bar cell of an iron door, idly chatting away at the prospects of controlling the enemy. How to manipulate and merge a viral alien life into something to be strung up and strings pulled. How to merge it into human bodies and play god with powers beyond understanding.

Yonezawa stared back into the General's blue eyes, the feral stare possessed enough to freeze any human cold.

The metallic click of a lighter being topped back on.

"We humans haven't learned a thing, Yonezawa."

The woman gave a wry smile to that. Her wild eyes closed and she shook her head in understanding.

"No. You have not."

Another inhale of toxins and an exhale of wisps. "With great power, comes great insanity..."

She nodded in agreement. Power and corruption naturally clasped hand in hand. They had loved to skirt and dance with it, just like the regimes of the old. This secretive base of operations was no different.

"I guess..." the General mused, "We've finally created the ultimate weapon, Yonezawa. After years and years of research and development, struggling with limited time and resources, we have finally done it."

With those words, the military man set down an ivory horn gripped pistol on the table.

The woman gave a sad smile, knowing what was to come next. Lithe corrupted joints squeezed the fabric of the medical robe tighter than before, knowing what had to be done. Her thinned legs stood an unstable body up, arms falling to their sides and white silk wafting over a heavy vision. Barren nude feet tapped forward to where the man sat, every step signaling what was to come. A corruption snaked it's way deeply inside the female's limbs, parting and mutating the default form into something else.

A final wisp of goodbye.

"I'm just sorry it had to be you."

Yonezawa closed her eyes, remembering what the man had said to her before.

"_We're all going to burn for what we did to you_..."

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

><p>He had never really believed in a god anyways.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note, 602/11** - I actually intended this to be the very first chapter, but after writing was all said and done, it really did not fit to the violent tone of the first. So after giving it a few minor alterations, here is the very first prologue I intended to present "Project Zero". Yes, I do have an original character in this but it is to explain the concept of "NOVA Form" through the eyes of an anti-protagonist. Barring that, I am very well aware of the pitfalls of creating an original character or the dreaded "Marys", having read too many badfics and promptly gouged my eyes and hear out shortly after. However, I have see a few extremely well-written originals that could qualify as being "Original Canon". I strive to reach that level no matter what. That said, if any readers have any suggestions or comments, leave a review or message for me.

That said and done, I do hope you can enjoy this story and the explanation of "Nova Form".


	2. Home

Note 6/09/11: Changed some stuff here. This is the official first chapter now. Now with 250 percent moar West Genetics.

* * *

><p><strong>Project Zero<strong>

_"If you ever decide that your life is **not** too high a price to pay for saving the universe, let me know. We'll be ready." - Kyubey, Puella Magia Madoka Magica  
><em>

Circle I - Home

* * *

><p>Kim Yu-Mi gave out the standard last review of the day, double checking to make sure the students had gotten good notes on their studies. Then triple checked to ensure they would engrave it into their heads. They all were the last line of defense against the enemy. In fact, after what happened today, the only line of defense now.<p>

It was time for a wham wake-up call.

"So, can anyone tell why conventional weaponry is ineffective against the NOVA?"

A hand rose in the air.

"Yes, Kaho?"

"It's because of the Freezing effect caused by the NOVAs, both Type-R and Type-S, are powerful enough to render any military weaponry inert."

"Correct," said the teacher, who then brought up the view-screen to present. "And this is why."

With that, a world in flames was unleashed upon the students.

Flames and smoke, heat causing the distortion of air, the very atmosphere of the immediate surrounding area quite literally greyed out by the residual glassing. Ashes gently falling like demented cruel snow, tenderly brushing against the ground and various shattered husks of buildings. What was once a grand sprawling area of live and love had been reduced to a wasteland of untold death and destruction. From what the students could see, there appeared to be a few remnants of metal scraps of a large bunker, twisted and warped beyond their previous use. The shell of an airliner, having been reduced to the bare frame alone, continued to burn on the runaway. It appeared like a thermal nuclear device had been set off in the middle of a military base.

Then the burnt-out emblem of Genetics.

Cue the uproar, gasps, and worried gossip from all students in class.

Yu-Mi paused the recording briefly. "If you are alarmed, then have every right to be. This is a simulation of what would happen if the NOVA had overrun one of our bases and well...I'm sure you are well aware of the results."

A few students relaxed slightly, even though the results in the view-screen were extremely disturbing. Since, ya know, this could be their ultimate fate as well if they were not careful.

One student asked why they were shown this, to which, Kim merely replied, "The last lines of defense can't slack off too much."

A deft click resumed the video.

A rifle barrel moved into view and a muffled voice spoke.

_"All clear."_

The students watched intently as a group of fully black and grey uniformed soldiers, complete with glowing goggle gas mask units and armbands, slowly trudged forward into Ragnorak.

"These guys are Killzone Helghast rip offs," one student remarked.

"You sure it isn't Protect Gear they're wearing?" asked another.

"Sure," replied back the former. A slight wave to the weapons the soldiers had. "Those are Helghast weapons alright. LARS and even that fancy M1 rifle the point lead is carrying."

A moments pause before closer observation proved the point. "Oh hey. You're right. Never thought I'd see those in simulations before."

Comments aside, they continued to watch the video, anticipating anything.

_"Zwei, are you sure it's all clear?"_

The point lead soldier gave a curt nod, reassuring that it was all clear, despite the obvious fact there was a recent nuclear fallout which made it tough to make out anything in front of them. Another one of the soldiers not too far away from the lead politely disagreed, stating that they could not "see shit" and thus, was NOT clear.

Former lead soldier then gave a frustrated grunt, a free hand palming the goggle gas mask unit and ripping it off, doing two things.

The first, was revealing the fact the facial structure was that of a female. Soft lines and pale skin only reinforced that.

The second was her arm accidentally knocking the military helmet off her head.

The third was quite unusual.

White hair.

And not just any white hair, but long Rapunzel like hair which fell all the way past her waist and off camera. Which made it even worse. If it wasn't for the fact that white was essentially a huge bulls-eye screaming "Shoot me please!" against a faded grey dark atmosphere of hellfire and brimstone, they would be admiring that pretty hair.

_"See guys, it's completely fucking fi-"_

The fourth was that of her head exploding.

_"Oh fuck! Zwei!"_

A good bit of the now dead female's brain matter and blood splashed upon the camera, causing many of the students, who had the glorious front seat of watching somebody's insides paint the view-screen (and their minds as well), to scream like little sissy schoolgirls. Oh wait. Barring that, some freshmen had passed out on the spot, the sudden wham of somebody elses insides splattering all over their vision a bit too much for them to handle. Even some of the third year juniors had disgusted looks upon them.

The students continued to watch, transfixed and mortified at the intense violence, as gunfire exploded on the view-screen and lightning fast blurs felled more soldiers.

Thus, Ragnorak was born.

/xXx\

Uncontrollable lulz in 3... 2... 1.

"Wahahahaha~!"

Violet eyes narrowed in total defeat, a broken voice sighing in exhaustion once more. The red glow that assaulted sensitive wiring wasn't much help either. Bringing up corrupted hands to tear the simulation helm from her head, a pair of eyes glared rudely at the laughter.

"Oh-oh God, Zwei. You must have the worst luck in the world." A slapstick tone and a sharp slat to the knees. "I mean, first one shot? Wow..."

If looks would kill, the death glare would have destroyed the world ten times over.

"Can it, Vect. Least I didn't get blown in fucking half." A hand imitating the rake of claws across a torso to simulate the severing of a body.

Palms out to show no harm.

"Hey hey, Pretty Girl. No need to get defensive there." The man named Vect gave the distraught member a pleasant smile to relieve the stress felt. "We all got wiped in that sim. So don't think for a mome-"

The young woman, who had strolled over to her other comrades, maintained her death glare and deadpan. "That I'm not alone? Yeah, all that love friendship 'hip-hip hooray' _bullshit_."

Vect and company visibly raised eyebrows, recoiled at not so much the words, but the extreme harsh and spiteful tone. For a moment, they all seemed concerned for her. It was as she willingly threw away ANY positive emotions and/or turned them into pure spite and cold unfeeling rage. And a shaky broken chime hinted that something had happened not too long ago. Something...bad.

"You alright, Zwei?"

Just for a single moment, soft lilacs lowered their guard into that of a lost soul. Exhausted and lifeless. Then just as quickly hardened back into an impenetrable glare.

"Colonel is-"

"Who the _FUCK_ got us all killed?"

"...here."

Scrambling to position, Vect and the rest of the soldiers hastily lined up, lightning fast reflexes affixing button tops and straightening caps on the go. All previous happy joking and worried concern forced to be put aside in favor of an emotionless mask which told others they would murder anybody out of line at the drop of a hat.

The scarred scowling face of a devil glared death at the line, who were nothing more than just targets through burnt-out eyes of pure hatred and insanity.

"I asked you a fucking question! Now answer it!" a depraved voice roared to nobody in particular.

If they thought possessed human Pandoras in NOVA Form were crazy, then Unit 684's leading officer was a thousand times worse.

His Nazi-esqe uniform and nightmare glare was more than enough proof.

Having seen combat against the NOVAs through-out a long blood-drenched career, the officer demanded members under his order to be the most ruthless insane combatants for the purpose of one goal. He had been successful. To even the point that it was rumored that some units under his command slowly became The Reich and lost all humanity of themselves. To further prove that point, he wore not a normal uniform, but a life-sustaining rebreather unit which was part of his Allgemeine-SS styled getup. Of course, it was government paid and part of the recent highly experimental anti-NOVA weapons programme intended to supplement the high losses of the Pandoras. Rumor had it that the officer had lost function of his lungs after a nasty run-in with a NOVA Form Pandora.

The rebreather unit and a fragmented Stigma worn at the hip struck fear to any sane man.

"Those fucking _schoolgirls_," a spat of pure hatred, "are gonna surpass us if you keep fuckin' up, goddammit!"

With that, a gloved hand curled into a fist and right hooked the first man in line. A sickening crack was heard as metal-reinforced joints cracked an unprotected jaw. The poor man fell flat on his side, trying to recover to stand up again, only to be met with a steel reinforced jackboot cap into his ribs. Curse after curse, some in English, the rest in native, streamed out the assaulter's mouth like a flamethrower as he continued to beat ruthlessly into the downed man. The sick muffled cracks of dense heel-ironed leather against soft nude carbon only made far worse by the simulation room's vast white walls.

One voice finally spoke up, slow forced word after word barely restraining pent-up anger.

Releasing the beaten man from his grip, the black devil stomped his way toward the middle of the line. Contact kept all the way while he made his path, burning holes into a shattered soul.

Burnt out raging hatred reds met contact with cool calm calculating lilacs.

"Private Zwei Sumire..."

The Korean officer of Unit 684 gave a nasty chuckle which made every heart race faster in fear.

"Colonel Choi Sa-Shin..."

It was only fitting that the Colonel's name meant "Death God".

Both members held mutual hatred for each other, the black devil holding a PhD in fascist ideology for his homeland and death to pretty much everything else. Double so if it was Japanese. The white devil holding a dark secret past and undying rage against any authority. He considered the Pandoras and Limiters to be expendable assets, school children who belonged at home. She considered them at least tolerable, if not annoying and naive. Sa-Shin placed his soul in faith of superior firepower and killing every single thing who didn't wear the uniform. Zwei was a lost tortured soul, a mysterious waif who knew a lot more than she let on but preferred to keep to herself. If _anything_ about these two were common, then it was the fact they both were extremely cynical raging demons who could turn into walking artillery batteries at moment's notice.

Even their voices sounded eerily similar: both having a slight alluring whisper to a near robotic distorted monotone.

The female only saluted her senior. Clear and crisp, but automatic. "Yes sir. I'm responsible for all their deaths."

A pregnant silence hung in the tense air, so dense that it almost cut off the very air they breathed.

"Rifle."

The word was robotic in nature, simple as a casual mention.

Snappy joints and motions brought the rifle in front of the lower-rank's chest, a centrifuged hand and balance spun it twice, and palms outward presented the weapon to the supreme officer. A leather gloved hand gently plucked it away from enlisted senses and into the firm iron hold of a strong man. Burnt out vision roamed carefully over the weapon, admiring it's death dealing beauty.

Zwei waited patiently.

Her reply was a rifle butt smashed into her face.

Rocked off balance and senses scattered by the sudden shock, a vague crunch was audible as blood splattered the white tiles. Zwei's off center weight brought her form crashing down to marble tiles, landing with as much grace as a free fallen block of lead. Sharp pain erupted to assault fragile receptors, overloaded by the sheer sudden attack. Dazed by overwhelming pain, her vision tried to make sense of what just happened, her frantic mind overclocking to assess the threat to her immediate being. A raging heart skipped a beat, then shifted into overdrive as impulses gave adrenaline freely into widening vessels. Everything felt so hot, so much a blur as the world seemed to run without her.

_"Ganbatte..."_

A voice, melodic and loving, whispered into a hurting mind.

Zwei did not know why, but natural need to hold the person who had that voice came to her. To comfort. To let out human emotions. To vent and cry hours on end. And perhaps...

"Fucking Nova, I'll KILL you myself!"

Everything exploded into white hot searing shock as a boot gave her no room to breathe.

xXx

"N-ne... Kazuya."

He noticed, right then and there, his friend was deeply disturbed by something. So in the most gentlest voice he could muster, he evenly replied.

"What's wrong, Kaho...?"

Fidgeting fingers and the nervous tic of a gulp. A free hand pulling at a sweaty collar, then unbuttoning the first enclosure to vent heat away from skin.

"You...don't think those soldiers were _real_, do you?"

Kazuya noticed the emphasis on Kaho's "real". That and her faltering. Just why was she so nervous?

"No, why?"

A shaking finger pointed to the end of the hallway, past the cafeteria doors.

Two armed men, clad in full body armor and gas masks, were patrolling the ends of the halls.

And they looked exactly like the ones in the simulations Kim seunsaeng-nim had shown them today.

Kazuya wasn't much of a cursing sailor, his sister had taught him well... but in this situation, he supposed she would let this one slide.

"Fuck."

XxX

Medical Officer Elize Schmidtz was pretty useless when it came to stopping the fights between the Pandoras, since the rules actually permitted the brutal beatdowns, just so long as anyone wasn't killed. Killed as in instantly. So it made her job that much tougher when someone was critically injured to the point of "hanging on by a thread". The various injuries in the Carnivals were extensive: she had witnessed chests cut open, fractured bones, melted flesh from burns, shrapnel tears, blunt force trauma, all the works. Sometimes, she wondered if it could get any worse.

A woman's scream cut right deep into her bones.

Acting upon instinct, she sprinted as fast as her dress shoes could carry her. A racing mind and heart on edge carried her desperately, tearing a blazing trail through surprised students and other facility members. Somehow, her sane mind told her not to ignore this scream. It had sounded too chilling to be faked, too loud to be a false alarm.

She stopped cold when she witnessed the scene.

A line of men stood at military attention, with their apparent commanding officer making strong obscene motions to someone else.

Elize's heart flatlined cold when she saw blood splatter against the pant leg of one of the soldiers.

It was all too evident.

Their commanding officer was beating one of his own.

At first, she wondered if she should wait for the officer to finish venting frustration, then make herself kn-

No, that was a terrible idea. She mentally punched herself in the face for even thinking that. When she had enlisted as a medical officer in the Bundeswehr, she swore by God and her very soul to help others under the Hippocratic Oath. To just simply wait while some other human being was getting hurt was deeply against her vow and moreso, her morals. Focusing back to the bad situation, her gaze drifted a bit more to the right.

The man leveled a pistol.

He was meaning to execute.

"Stop!"

xXx

Stars exploded in Zwei's blinded vision as her commander's arm swept across something she couldn't even feel anymore. It was nothing but an act now, her cues to scream and cry whenever she felt blows now reduced to dull throbs land upon her. Like strings to be pulled upon a puppet. Like a typical cliche Asian drama. Two actors playing foils against each other to tell a tale to the audience. It was somehow amusing to her, being the victim of a battered wife while her CO was the abusive husband. The pain had long since gone away, replaced by marrow freezing numbness and a deep dark unbelievable desire to rest. But the constant stars and prodding against various parts of her broken body kept her uncomfortably awake.

_"Ganbatte..."_

That strange voice again. It had whispered to her much stronger now, encouraging her battered body and shattered soul to keep going. She felt a deep warm presence encompass her back, pressing kindly against her to give life to the last remnants of a corrupt cracked core. Felt a pair of life-giving arms wrap tightly around her neck, hands squeezing symbolically against her heart. Against her better judgement, or rather what was left of it, she leaned back into the presence which held so lovingly. Translucent whites intermingled with invisible blacks as a memory resurfaced. Two ribbons. Tightening of bonds amidst blood and water. Two souls that could never be separated. One promise.

Golden irises met with lilac glass.

_"Do you love me...?"_

Losing all sense of who she was, Zwei nodded and surrendered her soul.

_"Yes...with all my heart."_

xxx

"Stop!"

Colonel Choi Sa-Shin turned to the momentary distraction, pistol leveled at his target.

"Oh? What do we have here? A fucking hero?"

Medical Officer Elize Schmidtz stared down the corrupt military officer, her gaze wishing to drop a Hellfire missile right on top of the bastard.

"You are in violation of the military code, as per the Geneva Convention! Cease and desist immediately!"

A grim smirk came to Colonel Choi as he trembled slightly. Whether in anger or red handed, nobody knew.

The next thing he did would be burned into Elize's memory forever.

He laughed.

A laugh made more evil and sinister by the rebreather unit covering his mouth and distorting his voice into that of a demon.

"Geneva Convention? What unit do you think we are!"

A single shot echoed throughout the night.

xxx

She fell back into the arms of the one she loved. The one who had been waiting for so long. After years and years of despair and torment. After suffering so much. With neither a beginning nor end.

It had finally happened.

She was home.

_"Welcome home, Sumire-chan!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<br>**

Stahl Arms-14 Rifle. Any civilian or soldier would tell you that it was just another gun on this planet. But a skilled operator would tell otherwise. Manufactured via the tradition of milling and stamping. Built like a little tank to withstand even high velocity fragments and bullets. Soaked in thick melted factory-fresh cosmoline, then burned away by trial of fire when at least ten thousand rounds expended for accuracy and internal life tests. Holding a helical magazine of twenty-five rounds of armor piercing 7.62x51mm HSO, the bullpup style length greatly reduced it's size while maintaining the accuracy of a standard battle rifle. Able to adapt a modular rail system for any type of high tactical sights, it was an artful piece and a lethal weapon in the hands of the right user.

To Zwei however, it was just a fancier M-14 rifle. With a complicated magazine loading system no less.

That still didn't mean it looked downright cool however.

For the hundredth time, pungent oil stained an old rag and rough tips of fingers as gentle motions glided soaked cloth across rich blue. Oil and blinding light combined to give off a polish shine that would make any instructor impressed. Setting down the main body for now, stained hands reached for the row of cartridges nearby. One by one, a rag swept over each one.

"Ah? Zwei..."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you oiling your bullets?"

"The Japanese did this too, no?"

"Eh?"

Zwei gave a small sigh.

"The Japanese of World War Two oiled their bullets for their machine guns to help the feeding system work more efficiently. They did this to reduce the jams they had in their guns, since the conditions were so dirty in the places they fought in."

"Yeah but...wouldn't oil just make dust accumulate?"

...

Slowly, Zwei wiped down all one thousand bullets a rag had painstakingly oiled.

* * *

><p>Closing Notes - I never intended to really get someone shot like that (in a first chapter no less), but the Colonel had different plans. Oh well. I've always wanted a challenge for the characters I create. Don't expect this fiction to be all melodramatic and stuff. I don't intend to drag it down that far. Freezing itself is already rough enough and I refuse to add more unnecessary "extra drama" than what is already established in canon. Seriously. That one arc was enough for me. Squick. Don't expect anything angsty with purple prose from me. Angst makes me a little sick to my stomach and heart. And having looked up what purple prose actually is and how it was used for that one piece of literature that should not even BE literature...<p>

Yeah, it's made me paranoid about my abstract writing style now. Great... /sarcasm.

Anyway, do expect things to be more badass in the near future however. Total Annil-


	3. Goodnight

**Project Zero**

Circle II - Goodnight

* * *

><p>A violent cough sprayed blood all over the white sheets as doctors frantically worked to stabilize their latest patient.<p>

"Calm down honey! You're gonna make it. You're fine! In good hands now."

It was an obvious lie and they all knew it.

"She's lost more than half her blood! What is this?"

"Internal bleeding in lower organs. Massive concussion. Lacerations along the torso, neck, and limbs. Multiple fractures in the ribs and legs. A gunshot wound in the heart. My God..."

"Don't worry about that crap! Just get that plasma transfusion ready and stabilize her as best you can!"

Medical Officer Elize Schmidtz ground her teeth at what happened just minutes before. It seemed unreal, like a fucking scene out of a dark war game or movie. The blood... god, all that massive blood loss. The extent of all those injuries... That fucking excuse of an officer enjoying the torture of one his own. If he had just been a corporal in the trenches. That... pure evil laughter. Everything she saw would forever be burned into her mind until her dying breath. But out of all the things that she saw, the single thing she would never get used was the look that she saw in all deceased people when they died with their eyes open.

Dull, devoid of life, depressive, and dead.

This girl had them right before she was shot.

"Elize, what's happ-"

Kim Yu-Mi made the grave error of glancing at the bloodied critical patient on the gurney.

It was one whom she recognized instantly.

"That's..."

xvx

Warmth.

Warmth was the simple thing which had filled her entire being at this moment. It overtook all her five senses and molded them into one unbreakable jewel of passion. Seeking and reveling inside this newfound peace she had discovered, she opened her eyes to seek the source of such this loving warmth.

_"Ah..."_

Purple eyes were met with golden ones.

_"Hello."_

xvx

"Godfuckingdammit! I said that vein, not her-"

"Okay okay! Fuck! Relax here people!"

A razor thin needle pierced smoothly in swollen bruised skin, blood slipping from the clean hole made. Not a second to waste, sterile cotton swabbed the tainted blood clean and clear medical tape secured metal and rubber tubing within dying vessels. Now as one, metal formed into a hollow-point started to give precious life blood into a broken body.

"Hold that bone stable!"

Latex covered hands gripped ever so tenderly against exposed yellowed calcium, the red sponge within the breached armor dripping in a slow deliberate matter, as if every second and drip which escaped lead further into the blackness.

Sudden release and spatter of life blood.

"Shit! She's still bleeding! Pressure stat!"

Two pair of hands pressed strongly against a shattered heart and vaporized bits of bone.

A low gurgle and spillage of blood from split open roman pink lips.

A pair of green irises scanned over the shattered soul on the firm bed, rapidly assessing the extent of damage. A grim scowl contorted her taunt face, eyebrows furrowed in absolute fury.

The patient was beyond the threshold of a normal human. Breathing had become dangerously short and shallow. Her chest no longer rose to confirm filled lungs. Even the glazed over eyes did not respond to stimuli. It was as if she was brain dead already.

Like that would stop Medical Officer Elize Schmidtz.

"Clear the airway and give her intubation."

xvx

At the words, what had been the shattered remains of a long dead heart and mind began to reform. Slowly, piece by piece, their matching parts fit together and became whole once more. With each parts of the puzzle solved, a raging heart started to pulsate gently. Slowly but surely. The puzzle began to be solved.

Tick by tock, long dead emotions started to tip over once more.

_"..."_

_"Sis..."_

The red ribbons of fate gently caressed her nerves.

_"A-Ah...ah..."_

The clock restarted once again.

_"I'm real, sis...I'm here for you."_

The fit pieces of the puzzle snapped into place with a warm glow.

_"...K...K...Ka..."_

The smile that belonged to a goddess.

xvx

"Okay...ready when you are, Doc."

A grim proud smirk.

"Right...ah. Let's do this."

With another soul on the line and the heavy scent of death ready to strike anytime, the team set to work.

xvx

She wasn't embarassed in the slightest when she propelled herself at the one whom she loved, knocking both them over in a far from graceful heap of tangled limbs and silky hair. If the entire world had seen them, she would not have cared in the slightest at the ugly rumors and belittling comments. She would not have cared at all. For her, only this moment. This single moment which she had been waiting for years of her miserable life, enduring the suffering and pain in physical life. This one moment she cherished the most with the most important soul she considered her only other soul, her lifeblood, her emotional sense, her very heart.

Her love.

Raging heart was pulsing faster and stronger now, emitting a firey warmth which would soon erupt into a blaze.

_"You can cry now..."_

Arching her back so her vision pointed above to the endless skies, she let out the most heart ripping cry which was released from the depths of a non-existant soul.

xvx

"Doctor!"

"What? I'm kind of-" The sickening crack and high pressure squirt of blood. "-busy here!"

"The patient is crying!"

Deft fingers struggled with stubborn forceps to dig out mushroomed lead from a crushed chamber.

"Screw that noise! If she can feel the pain, then so be it!"

"But doctor-!"

"But _nothing_ fucking dammit!" A tense glare focused upon the block of lead just mere droplets away. "Come on, just a bit more..."

The bullet disappeared under more blood.

"Fuck!"

Closed lids freely spillt warming tears as the hasty operation continued.

A bare weak smile graced pale lips.

xvx

The resultant release of centuries of sadness had left her body utterly helpless, vulnerable to be hurt by any physical matter, powerless to even lift a finger.

But with the warming fill of an embrace to relax a raging heart and clear mind, that did not matter.

_"Are you done, my angel?"_

A flushing warmth graced itself on her cheeks, flustered at the sweet teasing words.

She could only nod weakly, a sheepish smile forcefully plastered upon pursed lips.

Gentle love squeezed closer a weakened body into protecting warmness.

Then, deliberately and slowly, a clear palm slipped into the other's own, taking in the rough broken corruption which scarred it.

With a loving smile, both goddess and demon squeezed back.

The raging heart neared completion, radiating a blazing glow.

xvx

"I'm out of stitches."

A curse of frustration. It seemed nothing was going right today. Shortages plagued this military academy recently, supplies taken for the ever futile defense against the enemy. Supplies which she was sure were headed straight for the rich El Corporation and their cronies. And the military to a lesser extent. That damn Nazi officer just tried to execute a defenseless girl for failing yesterday's simulation.

Elize was sure that would not be the last time she would see of him.

"Forget it, should be enough. It can heal on it's own."

A calm nod.

"Uh huh."

Another crack as shattered bones and an opened chest was set back into place. The now muffled thumping of a heart pulsating fiercely against all odds, struggling to keep delivering blood to core areas.

"I trust you have faith in this patient, Elize?"

A flat deadpan gaze.

"Just get me the laser graft, nurse."

xvx

They both were now sitting beside each other, the pure whites of a graceful long dress resting alongside the corrupt black of a half waist skirt. With nothing in the world to ever silence them again, they simply rested in each other's warmth and physical beings as their all knowing gazes roamed the clear cool skies above them. Calm in their hearts and clear in linked minds, they both relaxed as their souls laughed and smiled together as one.

_"Ne, sis."_

One lilac eye opened to meet on warm yellow eyes.

And a mischievious smile.

_"I know you've always loved cake..."_

Next thing known, a silver platter of every petite cake imaginable was right in front of them.

For a good minute, the black demon was stunned stupid.

_"Choose which one you want."_

Artfully crafted by masters and artisans, they were drizzled in icing and syrup. Cakes with simple single layers on them. Cakes with a zig-zag decor gracing them. Cakes with mini crafted leaves and chocolat bark. Cakes with a variety of cheery colors, every color a different flavor of awesome. Cakes with little slices of fresh fruits. Cakes with multiple layers of different flavors. Cakes with extras added inside them, bits of cookies and nuts, mint and chip. Cakes wishing the best of love. Cakes with names and Xs. Cakes wishing for happiness.

Cake. It would never lie.

A soft smile upon her lips, a finger pointed at the one she had chosen.

xvx

A good night had come and gone. The frantic tedious operation which was forced to undergo was over. Having sujured and closed up the open wounds and set all of the fractured bones back into their rightful places, it was now just a simple matter of monitoring and admistering when neccessary.

"God in heaven, Otto. If you weren't so shaky with a damm needle, you would be my assistant doc." Elize snarked. "But no, you just have to be so damn jumpy with an IV!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that I hate needles!"

"You've pricked this girl's arm about _ten_ times in the same area already!"

That still did not mean the patient was out of danger yet.

"If this was a field situation, she would've sprung about a hundred leaks!"

Assistant Otto facepalmed, then wrung the hair on his head, barely restraining the urge to rip out chunks of his hair.

"What is this? Saving Private Ryan?"

Elize gave a long winded sigh of frustration. It had been a long night and the lack of sleep had gotten to her, both mentally and physically. She was sure the sleepless night had gotten to the others as well. A few times they had almost fucked up the emergency operation by said aforementioned afflictions. But finally, after what seemed would never end, the elite arguing medical team had finally gotten their patient fixed.

"Okay guys, it's been a long night and we all deserve rest." The head doctor turned and nodded over to the one still hooked up by machines and IV drips. "Her too."

A sunny smile plastered on her face, Elize brought her fist out to present to the others. Their signature cheer of victory.

"So let's do our best, okay!"

All seven members of the West Genetics Trauma Team fist pumped at once.

"Goo!"

xvx

_"Sis..."_

_"Hmm?"_

A gaze casually glanced up at the clock, taking notice of the hour and minute hands.

_"Ah...it's almost time, isn't it?"_

A nod.

_"Yes. Seven to twelve about."_

A soft smile lifted upon dry cracked lips as a body stood to full length, one arm outstretched to present to another.

_"Then, may I have this dance?"_

xvx

Elize Schmidtz smiled gently upon the sleeping form of her newest patient, soft audible breathing aided by the oxygen mask attached. Her eyes drifted over to the rest of a form hidden under the sheets, her previously warm gaze hardening somewhat into a critical glare. Eyebrows furrowed in frustration over what happened to land this girl straight to the hospital bed.

She could still see the blood soaked all over a weak body.

"Took quite a beating there, didn't you girl?"

The steady beeping continued to echo throughout the room as Elize searched for her next words.

"You know..." she began. "You remind me of a very special friend."

The medical officer leaned in closer to tell her tale of memories long past.

"She was... like a loving sister to us..." Elize took in a breath as the memories she had surpressed started to resurface once more. "Brave, smart, strong. Talented and sophistcated as hell." Her gaze lowered slightly as the more negative aspects of a personality long gone automatically came to her mind. "But..."

A sad smile spread thin on her lips.

"She was often lonely..." Elize trailed off for a moment. "A lot of Limiters proposed to her, but she refused each one, stating she would prefer to protect them out in front."

Silence. The sharp beeps of a rhythmic pulse. A minute passed. The soft intake and exhale of an oxygen giving device. Two minutes.

"I think what she really wanted was just a normal person with no powers. That way...when she retired..."

The rest completely died on her tongue.

Just what was Elize doing? Talking to a comatose patient like this...? Talking to a patient who had not even spoken a word yet. And about her...

A warming pair of hands gently clasped a dead cold one.

"Just...just get better, okay?"

Elize gave a gentle squeeze, holding it for a good minute before relucantly letting go.

Without another word, she stood up from the chair posted on the bedside, turning to leave the ward.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Notes<strong> - After talking to another author and discussing in length about how many fiction readers want to see the canon characters instead of "originals" in about ninety percent of stories, I decided to change my modus operandi for Project Zero to focus upon West Genetics Military Academy. I have to say, I am MUCH more satistified with the results here. I can actually focus on multiple characters and their viewpoints while keeping this as I originally intended. The plotline will still move along, just not as much action as I wanted.

As for this story perspective, there really will be no main character to focus on for the most part. Kazuya and Satella's story is already being told from Dal-Yeong himself. No need for me to change it really.

With that said, please kindly review and critque this story of mine. I do hope I can build a great drama story while keeping it much in line with Freezing lore.

Thank you and see you in number three.


	4. Questions

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I just came back from Las Vegas. It was fun. Now, onward to chapter 3.

* * *

><p><strong>Project Zero<strong>

Circle III Questions

* * *

><p>It had been one insane crazy week at West Genetics Military Academy. A lot of things had happened to cause it to reform and presevere. Several major incidents had happened for it to insistute reforms, to strive and become the elite of the elite military school it so-claimed. Ever since the incidents at Bali, the experiments of Alaska, and the recent major NOVA Incursions had cracked the system and almost caused it to completely collapse, Chevalier High Command had decided to take matters into their own hands. They had thrown together an emergency meeting, desperate for anything to make the system run smoothly again. Having no other choice, they sent their best General to open the final lock. In the meantime, High Command had effected several Articles in a thrown together situation, including one which authorized resuming of the manufacture and fielding of experimental weapons. An asspull of epic proportions really. And it had worked. The L Corporation had decided to go along with the new Articles, realizing how dire the situation was. The biggest change was West Genetics having to combine arms with the official military and Pandoras themselves as an experiment. If the new system proved to be successful, then ALL of Genetics would cease to exist as an "exclusive" insistution. Many of the Pandoras and Limiters had argued for and against, with the few welcoming the new reforms. Others had railed against it, fearing the reforms would undermine the Genetics system they had worked so long and hard to create. But progress was going smoothly, or more accurately, as smoothly as damage control could.<p>

As much as it hurt her pride as a former Pandora to conceed to the new plan, orders were still orders. The Pandora system had several glaring weaknesses which had cost them too many lives and millions, if not billions, in funds. A lot of the newer generation were just fresh out of middle school, their high schooling consisting of nothing but how to defeat the enemy by basically Zerg rushing them. It had worked before, but their enemy had been fluid to adapt. It had cost them dearly. Add to the fact they currently had no de-facto leader for battle and inspiration, it was a recipe for disaster. That was why the insane Carnivals had been allowed, to fill in a leader after the 8th NOVA Clash. Four years later and things were still as bleak as ever, if not even more. If anything, the gladitorial combat had only served to rip apart the unity between the Pandoras up to eleven. They had heard about the daily beatings and even witnessed some of their own, taking part in it as well. Nobody seemed to have bat an eye whenever some poor soul would limp into medical, bloodied and beaten half to death. Some had even prematurely retired because of the intense bullying. They had tried to justify the beatings and "regulated" Carnivals by proclaiming it would put the feeling of real combat into the young children, that it would shape them up into soldiers. Now, with time running out and events having moved ahead by seemingly lightyears, the heavenly tall humanity saving system of the entire world was starting to crumble back down into dust.

Kazuha would've been truly heartbroken.

A soft glance set upon the profiles of a red eyed man in black getup and a purple eyed girl in dreary grey. The emblem of a silver rune layered upon black top.

Unit 684.

Kim Yu-Mi gave a heaving sigh at the datascreen. She hated Unit 684, but gave them begruding respect. They were good at what they did. Trained for about 3 years in wake of the 8th NOVA Clash, they were meant to be a special operations reaction force in the event of direct NOVA attack. More specifically, meant to combat against the deadly NOVA form. Equipped with the latest of technology, it was said their weapons could do harm upon the NOVA Form just as easily the Pandoras could. Field testing had not been done, but the lab control tests looked extremely promising. Their various weapons and equipment, modeled after the Killzone Helghan Army, had withstood torture tests that even the legendary AK would have trouble with. Even their new armor and uniforms took punishment which would rip apart the Pandora Volt Textures in mere seconds. And each Unit member's close combat skills were beyond deadly. Even though the Pandoras could put up a fair fight against the NOVA Form, simulations had shown that nearly half of the members had neutralized their NOVA Form targets in direct hand to hand combat in less than ten seconds. That was the _minimum_ requirement. The others which had not cleared were forced to run the sim over and over again until they either collapsed from over exhertion or passed. Then made to do it again. Unit 684's inhumane training regimen vastly out shone the current military and Genetics standard. Even the legendary SEAL DEVGRU called them crazy. Pandoras would have called the Unit a bunch of robots, some kind of super battle android manufactured for war, but their fear instilling getup of gas masks and glowing goggles hid the frightening fact of reality.

All of Unit 684's members were normal human beings.

The fact that a normal human being, trained to the point they could take down a NOVA Form without a sweat, was something that had been considered impossible. The reason why Kim had showed her students the failed patrol and subsquent massacre of the Unit in a simulation was because they were under _orders_ to lose. All their other training simulations had been highly successful, with a respectable KD ratio in the past simulations they had performed. But then again, the simulation they had lost was a recently nuked base, unlike their other sims which had been urban combat in all conditions. Not that it stopped their leading commander to actually try to execute one of his men for a simulated failure.

Colonel Mael Radec would have been proud.

Yu-Mi could only cast her disheartened gaze downward.

After all what they had worked so hard for, about 50 years in the making, Genetics was now slowly becoming replaced by the heel of a jackboot.

But she could not dwell on the negative thoughts. The situation did not warrant it. It never could. The gears and strings of fate had turned a cog. With the two most important keys released, there was no turning back.

Tapping a few more holo-keys, she brought up the profiles of the two people she were most interested in.

Just as she was about to begin, a loud noise nearly ripped her soul from her body.

"Boo!"

"Gwaaaaahhh!" Yu-Mi nearly fell back from her chair, her now upside-down shocked look switching into an annoyed glare. "Elize!"

The German doctor gave a barely stifled laugh.

Some jokes died hard.

"Yu-Mi. Still having heart attacks I see?"

Said aforementioned teacher told the younger to take a hike.

Elize only gave a chuckle, helping herself to a packet of instant coffee mix and boiling hot water. With a drawn out sip, she let the high temperature and natural roasted flavor work its way into her tensed unwilling body, to make it soothe down after the crazy events which had happened. Gently cupping the glass mug with her palms, she relaxed a bit as the intense warmth made it's way through her extremities.

"I see you've been working quite a bit, Kim."

The Korean teacher nodded.

"Yeah. Suddenly getting an internal security unit with no warning from High Command can do that to you."

Elize Schmidtz sipped on her coffee again. "Mhm. And they don't look too happy with their assignment."

Eyes continued to roam the extensive research profile, every line read making an already uncomfortable gut feeling even more wrenching.

"These guys are professional soldiers. Not like the regular Defense Forces. Of course they would be a bit annoyed at having to protect a bunch of-"

Yu-Mi caught herself before saying the word.

"-trainee soldiers," was the corrected line.

Another sip. Actually, it was more of a swig.

"Still Yu-Mi. I don't..."

Images of blood and the distinct hazed scent of gunpowder.

"Like them?" the Korean finished. "I know, Unit 684 can be rather..."

The resounding crack of a gunshot.

"Strict at times."

That was a understatement.

Silence. Save the ticking of the clock and the distant hum of the various power nodes of the computers, the two friends and legendary Numbers mulled their options over regarding the Unit and what would happen to Genetics in the long run. The prognosis did not look good. For one, ever since the exposure of the E. Project and Mark IV, public support for the Genetics system had plummeted quickly to a little more than half the world supporting it. Two, some arms corporations had decided enough was enough and started to field their experimental anti-NOVA weapons in small numbers, offering them to the highest bidder. And three, ever since the recent NOVA attacks, the United Nations along with Chevalier High Command had decided to field their most elite military unit to protect the Goddess. To the last two remaining Numbers, it had been a dark rumor.

Kim and Schmidtz had been told that if said unit was ever fielded, they were expected to let them "do their jobs". The sheer vagueness of that statement had left a horrible pang in the two women, a feeling that wouldn't go away even after a year when they had been told that. Timeskip a year forward and the feeling only increased with the actual unit existing and looking every bit as fear instilling as possible.

And to Schmidtz, it was something she did not take kindly to.

"I don't like them...this Unit 684."

Kim did not notice the ever so slight change in her friend's voice.

"Like I said, I know Eli-"

"I said, I _don't_ like _them_."

Wisely, the subject was dropped. Once again, a deep strange silence blocked the different vibes they were trying to give off.

Elize just simply drowned in the rest of her coffee. Yu-Mi scanned the profile of a lone trainee once more.

And then she remembered that single cough half a circle ago.

"Say, about that girl..."

"Ah, well."

xvx

"She's suffered multiple fractures and internal bleeding in about eighty-five percent of her body. Most of her organs were too badly damaged to be repaired fully, especially her heart. Also, there seemed to have been massive swelling in her brain after we managed to finish the op. We managed to relieve it but..."

A grave glance to the weak body covered by a white sheet.

"At best, she'll be in a coma for the rest of her life."

An unreadable nod was all that was given.

"Thank you Doctor. That will be all."

A silent click was barely audible as footsteps faded away from the death room.

The regulated pumping of a ventilator and steady beeps of a display monitoring electrical pulses. Minutes, perhaps hours passed. One uncertain what comfort to offer and the other simply dead to the world.

A gentle warmth brushed against the cold flesh of a weakened body, silver tresses tickling rough textures.

"Hey Rein..."

xvx

Kim Yu-Mi closed her eyes, calmly intaking the information. If what her best friend had said was correct, the worst would be expiration after months. Perhaps days.

"I...see."

What else could she have said?

It was inevitable that deaths were a regular part of life, moreso if it was in a military academy such as this one. Even so, there was a reason why Elize had been selected as the West Genetics Academy medical officer. Out of all the people she treated, she was legendary for having not lost any patient through out a bloody life saving career. Except for one...

"Kim...you think...the Goddess will see her?"

After that one's death, the German had vowed to never fail a life no matter how impossible the odds. The technology was a huge help and combined with Elize's stubbornness to never give up, she was a legend who defied the impossible. Always managing to stay cool and collected, even if bullets and bombs were exploding all around, she was highly praised and respected by everyone in Genetics and moreso, by her patients whom she personally saved from certain death. But the time she did lose her only patient had affected her. Or more accurately, it had not. At least...not on the outside.

Elize had never cried for her death.

And Kim Yu-Mi had noticed.

Closing down the data profiles to save for later, she got up from her chair and walked over to a clearly disturbed Elize. For a few moments, Yu-Mi just simply stared at Elize critically, as if searching for something, anything to either criticize or comfort her.

"Yu-Mi...?"

Without a second thought, the teacher pulled her best friend into a heartwarming hug.

"I'm sure Kazuha would be sad if she saw you like this."

Elize's green eyes widened at the memory. The one which seemed only like yesterday, but four years had passed since then...

She remembered Aoi Kazuha smiling, sighing happily even as her last breath left her lungs.

The Medical Officer's latest patient, a Zwei Sumire, had done exactly the same thing, even whispering a delirous final "I love you" before slipping into unconsciousness.

Elize promised herself she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't. Not in front of Kim. Not in front of her patients. Not in front of Kazuha. To cry was to lose strength she had promised her best friend. She had promised.

She would never cry.

"..._Because someday, those tears will give you the strength to smile again_."

Elize...would...never...

xvx

The night sky was something mesmerizing to the lone officer resting in his quarters which had been given to him by the gracious Genetics Academy. It served to remind him of his service days of active duty, during in which the Clashes had been frequent and unending. Those days had been refreshing. To simply do his job. He had been proud of the men under his command for those years. Now things had queitted down a bit, but even so, the enemy was now coming back in full force. So he had heard. The rumors of the Pandoras actually failing and much of the official government projects failing to gain support, leaving humanity with nothing to combat the enemy. It was only by pure luck that his unit had finally been given the green light. Unfortunately, it turned out his assignment was to protect a bunch of schoolchildren. He had not been too happy about that. Combine that with the recent failure the most greenhorn had made, it was enough to send him over the edge.

Of course, he had not meant the killing, but it just simply had happened. Nevertheless, he had no time to angst about it. It was deemed that it was needed for the much bigger thing which would eventually come in time being. An event which would change history forever.

Still, Colonel Choi Sa-Shin was a man of reason, not glory. He would simply bide his time until it naturally came to him. For that reason alone, he had been successful in his little known campaign against the enemy NOVA in the earlier years. His unit were the ones who had always the advantage in tactics and used their assigned soldiers to act accordingly, instead of the high rate attrition units which valued in defeating the enemy by simply rushing them. He had a lot of disdain for the regular Pandoras since they basically were children sent into the slaughter with no training whatsoever. And those that did survive were treated as heroes and given orders to act as if nothing ever happened. To act as if their friend who talked to them hours before had not even died shortly after. The very system of Genetics disgusted him, especially in it's current incarnation. The bloody Carnivals were treated as wresting matches, to rank a girl by simple numbers until one was left standing. The public had no idea that their precious system which promised to save them was now collapsing under it's own bloated weight, overburdened by the lack of sheer common sense much of the teachers, students, and High Command had.

It disgusted Sa-Shin.

Pulling out a book from the little shelf he owned, he ran his gloved fingers against the closed cover. It was leather bound in an old style way and even had an ornate golden cross which added to it's mysterious charm. The book interested the Colonel, since it had been left with blank pages. Also, it was not filled like any other book. The strange thing was, it would fill out the pages like magic. It was rather amusing to see a little book fill out it's pages automatically and even freaked out some of the men under his command. But in a world filled with crazy action Pandoras who could materialize a weapon out of thin air, the book was rather mundane by his standards.

Still, he read it just like any other book.

"Chapter 66, Act Cadenza of the Book of Darkness."

xvx

Somewhere in a dark room, a weak shuddering breath was taken in for the last time as fate had decided to cut the red string.

Zwei relaxed as she fell asleep.

For a long, long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing Notes<strong> - Ack, this chapter was a REAL pain for me. You see what had happened was that I had written this chapter a few weeks before, complete and all. A harddrive crash later and... I had lost this chapter completely, replaced with a corrupted blank file of suck. So I had to rewrite the entire thing all over again. Just to let you know, what was in the original chapter was a lot more condensed and focused on the Colonel and the Private a bit more than what I currently have here. This version has me ripping the overall failure of the Genetics system and how it uses outdated tactics for their Pandora and Limiter fire teams. In a real fight up against the actual military would get the Pandoras slaughtered very quickly. Sure, they do have super speed and strength, but in the end, superior tactics is what will allow you to win in a battle. Simply swarming the enemy when you don't have over 100 people to do it is a surefire way for suicide. Just take a good look at the Chapter 25 battle and see what the Pandoras do. They clearly suffer for it.

What's worse is the fact they don't learn from that mistake.

Oh and I finally got two reviews. Thank you so much for the feedback.


End file.
